Hidden Feelings
by Narceine
Summary: Shadow overhears a conversation between Amy and Rouge about himself. He then starts to develope hidden feelings for Amy Rose. Will they ever be together? Shadamy. Plz R&R. Rated T just to be safe. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

K this is a Shadamy story…

K this is a Shadamy story….I hope u like it!!

Amy and Rouge were walking through the park talking.

"I totally gave up on Sonic. He never even gives me a passing glance! And he always runs away. He had his chance…" Amy said to Rouge. Rouge looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"So your saying that you don't like Sonic even a little?" Rouge questioned, still staring at her.

"Well, maybe a tiny crush. But I love someone else!" she covered her mouth and turned bright red.

"Oh my god! Who? Is it Silver?" Rouge asked with excitement.

"No! We're just friends." She said, still blushing hard red.

"Um, If it's Knuckles I'll kick you're a-" She was cut off

"No its NOT Knuckles!" She shrieked.

"Alright. Is it…..Shadow?" She asked.

"Um…no……" she blushed even harder.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LOVE SHADOW!" She shrieked, wide eyed.

"Shut up! Not so loud!!" She whispered and covered her mouth.

"Mmhhhmh" Rouge said behind Amy's hand.

"Oh sorry." She laughed and removed her hand.

"Its okay. But SHADOW!? He cares even less than Sonic!" She yelled but not so loudly this time.

"Well, he has been through a lot of pain in his life. He has feelings, but he doesn't want to show them. Plus, he's really _cute_. And when he does smile he looks _hot_!" Amy said. She and Rouge walked away chatting about different things. Up in the tree that they talked by, Shadow sat wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"She…loves…..me?" He still was in shock.

Okay hope you liked it. Plz review. And about my story Miracle, I will update ASAP, but I hit horrible writer's block. So if I do update, it will probably be short. Writer's block sucks.


	2. Chapter 2

Name:Sapphire

Species:Bat

Age:9

Gender:Female

Description:Sapphire is a light blue bat that wheres a denim mini skirt, a long Hollister shirt, and knee-high white boots and whares a teel bow in her hair right next to her ear and is Rouge's younger sister.

Personality: She has a great heart and a short temper. She is an extreamly good fighter for a nine-year-old. Even though she is BLIND!! She sees by using echolocation. (If you don't know what that is you should look it up.) Also unlike Rouge she usually just hovers above the ground just like Charmy does.

Powers:Even though she is blind she is a really good fighter. She can fly, (Obvisouly) she uses echolocation to see, wich also doubles as a screech attack wich sends out shockwaves and destroys every thing in its path. she can kick like her big sister, she is a better flyer then her sister becaues she is almost always off the ground (She can do mid-air attacks and is extreamly acrobatic in the air).

Crush: Charmy (but she would rather eat live snails then admit it.)

Likes:History, reading, fighting, and the color blue.

Dislikes:When people treat her differently becaues of her blindness, and when people talk about her liking Charmy.

Theme song:Picture To Burn-by Taylor Swift

Number 1 quote:"Trouble? You want trouble? I'v got trouble waiting for you right here!!"

**Sorri I haven't updated in a really long time but mi computer wasz beins retarded. I hope yhu lik this chapter ov mi story. I don't own any ov the Sonic the Hedgehog characters or Sapphire the Bat. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega nd Sapphire the Bat belongs to shadowroxmysox3.**

"Hey Sapphire, we're home!" Rouge called to her little sister. A light blue bat wearing a denim mini skirt, long Hollister shirt, and white knee-high boots with a teal bow in her hair next to her ear walked into the room. The young bat was also blind.

"Oh hey Rouge, hey Amy." Sapphire said.

"I still don't get how you can tell I'm here if you're blind." Amy said. Sapphire smiled.

"You still haven't figured it out. Well whatever. What happened today?" she asked. Even though she was only 9 she always liked to know what was going on with her sister.

"Well, Amy was just telling me how she liked Shadow. Right Amy?" Rouge smiled and looked to Amy, who had turned a darker shade of pink.

"Hehe, yeah.." Amy laughed. Then Sapphire beamed.

"Oooh I have the BEST idea! How about I get you and Shadow together!" Sapphire said. "I could ask him out for you and kinda be the messenger until you want to talk to him in person." She said again. Rouge rolled her eyes, not that Sapphire could see it though.

"I don't think Amy wants my little sister playing matchmaker for her." She said.

"No, I think that's a great idea!" Amy said. Sapphire smiled.

"Okay. I'll go now. Where did you last see him?" she asked.

"We saw him around the park, but then he disappeared. So check the park first." Rouge said.

"Okay. I'll be back later." Sapphire said then flew out the window.

"Are you sure about this Amy? Sapphire might say something stupid and mess it up." Rouge said. Amy shook her head.

"No, I think she'll be fine. This might just work." Amy said hopefully. Rouge shrugged.

"Okay whatever. Let's do our nails!" she said.

"Okay!" Amy said. The two girls ran off to Rouge's room to paint their nails.

--With Shadow—

Shadow was sitting on a bench in the park not very far from his perch in the tree a few hours ago. He was still dumbfounded at what he had heard earlier.

"She..loves..me?" were the only words he could say. Then a familiar blue bat came flying up to him.

"Hey Shadow!" said the bat. Shadow looked up.

"Hi Sapphire. What do you want?" Shadow went back to his usual monotone voice.

"I just wanted to know if you liked Amy?" the bat asked. Shadow didn't want the bat to know that he had been listening to the girls' conversation, so he acted natural.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked casually. It seemed to be working.

"Oh I was just wondering. I just think you two would make a good couple." Sapphire said casually.

"I thought the pink girl liked that faker." He said.

"She got over him because he was always rude to her and never payed attention to her. She has no one. Sonic doesn't really care about anyone." Sapphire said.

"What makes it seem that I care any more than that faker does?" the ebony hedgehog asked. He already knew what was coming next.

"Well you have been through a lot in your life so maybe you really do have feelings you just don't want to show them." The light blue bat said.

"I am the Ultimate Life Form, I don't have time for relationships." He said.

"Yeah yeah, the'ultimate life form' speech. I get it. But you have to have some feelings under there, somewhere in your heart." She said. Shadow pondered this.

"I don't know if I can have feelings for anyone after Maria." He said then walked away. Sapphire looked sad.

--Shadow's POV—

I just lied to a kid. I feel kind of bad. I do have small feelings for the pink fuzzball. And now, that blue bat is probably going to tell her otherwise, and then my chances with her are ruined. I guess I really don't have time for love.

I sat sadly on the park bench, alone. It was starting to get dark, so I decided to head back to my apartment. I don't have enough energy to run, so I'll just walk the 5 miles.

--Back with Sapphire, normal POV—

Sapphire flew back through the window just in time to hear the girls finish the song 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne. Sapphire rolled her eyes. The two girls giggled and fell back on Rouge's bed and noticed Sapphire floating in front of them.

"Oh hey Sapphire! How'd it go?" Amy asked, out of breath from the loud singing.

"umm…" she didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings, so she lied. "I couldn't find him. He probably went back to his apartment, and I don't know where that is, so I couldn't talk to him." Sapphire said, lying through her teeth.

"Oh, okay. Well maybe tomorrow!" Amy said hopefully. Sapphire smiled a fake smile.

"Maybe.." She said. Then Rouge and Amy went back to talking about girly things while Sapphire felt bad about what she had just done.

**Well I hope yhu liked mi new chapter! Plz review!! Again Sapphire the Bat belongs to shadowroxmysox3. Thank you! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay here's my next chapter. And I have another character helping with the matchmaker business. Here's her bio be4 the story starts.**

Name: Victoria  
Species: cat  
Eye color: Blue  
Fur color: Yellow  
Clothes color: Blue (outfit similar to Blaze Cat outfit)  
Abilities: Sonic speed, Chaos energy, strength, controls water fire ice and darkness, extend claws, cat like jumps, razor claws  
Likes: songs, parties, scaring little kids, jewelry, lunar eclipse, playing matchmaker(and she never fails at that)  
Dislikes: Eggman, nerds (besides Tails), mean people (besides Shadow)  
Enemies: Eggman, Metal Sonic  
Friends: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Rouge, Sapphire  
Personality: Caring, retarded basicaly(sp) Sonic's personality  
Crush: Slight crush on Sonic

**Okay, so I don't own the Sonic characters or Victoria or Sapphire. Damn, I own nothing! Sapphire belongs 2 shadowroxmysox3 and Victoria belongs 2 suicuneluvr. **

Amy and Rouge were still at Rouge's house. They had had a sleepover. Rouge was still asleep, but Amy woke up. She walked out to the bathroom, and a voice startled her.

"Why are you up, sleepyhead?" Sapphire asked. Amy jumped and looked at the blind bat.

"How did you know I was awake?" Amy asked. Sapphire grinned.

"You still can't figure it out. Well anyway, I have this friend who can also help with getting you and Shadow together. Her name is Victoria. She's a cat." Sapphire said. Amy smiled.

"That's awesome! Maybe it'll be easier if 2 people were helping. Thank you so much Sapphire! Call her and ask her later. It's still pretty early." Amy said.

"Yeah. I'm going back to bed. It's only 7:30." She said.

"Yeah, I'm still tired. Wait….how do you know what time it is if you can't see the clock?" She asked. Sapphire just smiled and flew back to her own room.

"Hmm…weird." She said, and walked back to Rouge's room.

A few hours later, Amy was awoken by Rouge shaking her with all her might. Amy woke up with a scream.

"What the hell Rouge?" She said. Rouge shrugged.

"You wouldn't wake up when I called your name, so I shook you. It worked." Rouge said. Amy sighed, but perked up almost instantly.

"Oh, Sapphire found someone else to help me and Shadow get together!" she said.

"Yeah, she's here." Rouge said. Amy's eyes widened and ran down the stairs. A yellow cat in a blue outfit similar to Blaze's was sitting and talking with Sapphire. She turned around and smiled.

"Hey. I'm Victoria. You must be Amy?" She asked. Amy nodded.

"Cool. Me and Sapphire should probably go now. We can split up and find Shadow easier that way." She said. With that, she jumped out the open window, and Sapphire flew out shortly after.

"Well, lets hope it works." Amy said.

"Yeah. Wanna go play Guitar Hero 3?" Rouge asked. Amy nodded.

"Yeah!" With that, they ran into the living room to play Guitar Hero 3.

_With Victoria. Normal POV_

"Ugh. I gotta find him!" The yellow cat said as she sped through Station Square at super sonic speed. Then she looked over to the park and saw Shadow sitting there, looking depressed.

_Hmm, I wonder if he was here all night? Sapphire told me she found him in the park. I'll ask him!_ She thought. She sped over and stopped right in front of Shadow. Shadow didn't know her, so he looked up confused.

"Do I know you?" He asked. Victoria shook her head.

"No, you don't." She said. Shadow looked back down at his shoes.

"Then what do you want?" He asked in his usual deep monotone voice.

"Well, you don't know me, but Amy does." The yellow cat said. Shadow looked up at the sound of Amy's name.

"You know Amy? So, what's this about?" He asked, knowing perfectly well what it was about. _They just never give up, do they?_ He thought to himself.

"I was wondering if you had any interest in maybe going out with Amy?" She asked. Shadow stared into her blue eyes with his flaming crimson ones, and she took a small step back.

"A blue bat asked me the same question yesterday. Why are you so interested in my feelings? They are none of your business. They are none of anyone's business, except me." He said. She gulped.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry. I d-didn't want t-to bother you, Sh-Shadow." She stuttered. Shadow sighed.

"I didn't want to make you scared, just for people to leave me alone. Everyone seems so interested in my feelings, and it's just getting on my nerves. Just because I don't scream out my feelings doesn't mean I don't have any, and just because I don't tell most people doesn't mean I don't want them to know. Some are just…secret." He said. Victoria wasn't scared anymore. Her face lit up.

"So you do like Amy!" She shouted. She put his gloved hand to her mouth.

"Not so loud! Do you want to tell the whole town?" He whisper-shouted. She shook her head, and he uncovered her mouth.

"Sorry." She said. "But I can't wait to tell Amy!!" She said. Shadow shook his head.

"No! Don't tell anyone! Especially not Amy! And Not Rouge either. You can tell the blue bat, but make sure she doesn't tell anyone either." He said. Victoria nodded.

"Okay, but you don't know what you're missing out on if you don't tell anyone!" She said. And with that, she sped off, leaving Shadow alone again on the park bench.

**Sooooo how was it?? Shadow finally confessed his feelings to someone!! It's so cute! Please R&R!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the long wait on this story. I've finally updated! WOOOO! Anyways, I don't own the Sonic characters or Victoria or Sapphire. Ughhhhh, I don't own ANYTHING! **

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"So Shadow said he liked Amy?" Sapphire asked her yellow friend. Victoria nodded.

"But he made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone except you. That means you can't tell either." Victoria said sadly.

"Well, that means we'll just have to get one of them to confess their feelings to each other." Sapphire said. Victoria nodded.

"Good idea. You talk to Amy, I'll talk to Shadow. One of them will end up telling them how they feel, one way or another." Victoria said. With that, Sapphire flew off to her house where Amy was staying, and Victoria ran to the park where she had last seen Shadow.

_With Amy and Rouge _

"Are you nervous to hear what Shadow said about you?" Rouge asked her friend. Amy nodded.

"A little…" She admitted.

Sapphire flew through the window, landing carefully on the edge of Rouge's bed.

"Did you find Shadow?" Amy asked excitedly.

"Where's Victoria?" Rouge asked.

"No, I didn't find Shadow, and Victoria is still trying to find him. I looked everywhere, and I couldn't find him. So Victoria is still out there and I came back here to tell you guys that I couldn't find him." Sapphire said. Amy nodded, saying she understood.

"You know, you should really tell Shadow yourself about your feelings." Sapphire said. Amy's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically.

"No way! I would be too embarrassed, and what if he rejected me? What if I started crying? He would think I was pathetic!" Amy shouted.

"I don't think he'd reject you. Come on, you should tell him! You never know, he might say he likes you back. He might tell you to make little babies with him." Sapphire joked. Amy blushed furiously at her comment. Babies? With Shadow? Amy's mind flashed with pictures of pink hedgehogs with red streaks and red eyes. She shook that thought out of her mind.

"I….I just can't. I probably wouldn't be able to get it out and make a complete fool out of myself." Amy said and ran out of the room on the verge of tears. Rouge ran after her, leaving Sapphire to herself.

"I'll go find Victoria and check her progress on Shadow." Sapphire said and flew out of the room.

_With Shadow_

Shadow was sitting in his regular spot on the bench in the park when he saw the yellow cat speeding toward him again.

'_They just never give up, do they?' _

"Shadow!" Victoria said, stopping abruptly in front of him.

"What is it now?" Shadow asked, obviously annoyed.

"I think you should tell Amy your feelings yourself, since I can't tell anybody." Victoria said. Shadow's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not telling anybody anything." Shadow said.

"Come on! It would be a good idea! You could have little babies together and stuff!" Victoria said. Shadow raised an eyebrow and imagined little black hedgehog babies with green eyes. Shadow shook his head.

"I can't tell her. If I just tell her my feelings, I'll look like a wimp. I'm the Ultimate Life Form, and-"

"Yeah yeah, again with the 'Ultimate Life Form' stuff. Just tell her how you feel. You'll still be the same Ultimate Life Form, you'll just have a girlfriend." Victoria said. Shadow shook his head and stood up.

"I'm not telling Amy that I have feelings for her." And with that, Shadow sped off toward his apartment, leaving Victoria standing in the park, glaring after him.

"Dang Ultimate Life Form. Can't even admit his feelings for a girl!" Victoria sighed and ran off to find Sapphire.

_With Sapphire and Victoria_

"Amy wouldn't tell Shadow. She said she'd be too embarrassed." Sapphire said.

"Shadow's afraid he'll look like a wimp if he admits his feelings." Victoria told. They both sighed.

"Wait…I have an idea!!!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Oooooh Sapphire has an idea! Well anyway, sorry for the delay. I'll try to update more often. Please review!!!**


End file.
